Tron: Aftermath
by Jay Flemming
Summary: The story of Edward Dillinger Jr., and the events around and after Tron: Legacy. Who is Edward Jr. is he just the son of a criminal, or just a programming genius? Will the sins of the father follow his son?


January 12, 1985 – State of California Vs. Ed Dillinger

"Edward R. Dillinger do you have anything to say before this court sentences you?"

"Yes your honor."

"Proceed."

"Ladies and gentleman of the jury, distinguished judge, the crime I have been convicted of is stewardship… not theft… of management… not criminal mischief. Encom was and is a publicly traded company, the actions I undertook were only to benefit the shareholders, shareholders who live in a world based upon results. Kevin Flynn… oh excuse me, now President Flynn, wanted to give the software that we created together away for a fraction of it's full value, virtually free. The money overlooked helped create the company he now runs. Did I cover up his creation of the program Space Paranoids? Yes. Did I lie to keep him from ruining the lives of thousands of employees? Yes. If I have committed any crime it is that I cared too much about the poor workers who would have been laid off, fired, if Mr. Flynn had had his way. I wanted to create a world of information that could be controlled, where information was proprietary, where hard work was still appreciated. If you sentence me, you sentence the future, as you'll be handing it to all of Flynn's fanaticism, maybe not today, or tomorrow, but someday people will look back on this day as the time when the raw power of the computer was loosed, unbridled upon an unsuspecting world, a world without rules."

"Mr. Dillinger, please rise, you have been found guilty on all counts. I hereby sentence you to no less than 10 years in jail to be served at a maximum security prison within the state, during the interim and upon the completion of which you will not be permitted to operate or run a computer. You are hereby banned from creating or distributing computer programs, or accessing any networks for the duration of your natural life, do you understand this sentence as it has been read to you…."

Action 5 News that evening…

"The court case against now disgraced Ex-Ceo of Encom finally wrapped up today. Three years of court battles and appeals have led to one verdict, Edward Dillinger, guilty. His sentence of ten years in jail is the longest sentence for any computer crime in recorded history. His family assets cutoff, his millionaire family all but abandoning him, even leaving a court appointed public defender, he plead his case alone. All this comes during the disappearance of Kevin Flynn, the current Ceo of Encom. This is now the story of two sons, Sam Flynn orphaned by his fathers' disappearance, and Edward Dillinger Jr now alone as his father is carted off to serve a severe sentence. Two sons, both who now bear a legacy of loss, and shame…

25 years later.

Edward Jr's apartment was not strictly speaking warm, but it was immaculate. The company had spared no expense making his life comfortable and the seven rooms and several living areas held technological delights to appease the crowds. Touch screens were everywhere; tablet pc's strewn about like playing cards, LCD screens dazzling the viewers with music games, and all manner of entertainment. Tonight the crowds were dozens of his 'friends' gathered to celebrate the upcoming release of Encom 12.0.

"There he is….the young rising star coming to claim his father's throne" said Beckett, the tall obnoxious personal assistant that he was sure to fire within the week, who now slapped Edward Jr. loudly on the back. The crowd included some of Encom's best and brightest, as well as few actors, a couple models, and the usual crowd for an evening at the posh condo. It was only a few blocks away from the Encom building, and through threw the massive windows the entire city lit up like some horribly unfashionable LED Christmas tree. It was always just a bit messy for Edwards tastes.

"You're touching me again" Edward said perturbed. The two models who had been chatting with him sensed his uneasiness; however he smiled at the end of his words reassuring them that all was well.

"Oh…sorry. Just wanted to congratulate you Edward, it's just so remarkable what you've done." Beckett said, almost bending over with the compliment.

"Yes, I do it all for the praise." Edward said wryly, annoyed at the man's sucking up. All he'd done was polish the work of a thousand other programmers. The man's ignorance was stunning Edward felt.

"Don't be to hard on him Edward", the voice came from Annabel, the most devilishly attractive woman, and most dangerous female He'd ever known. She was tall, with Auburn hair that lay playfully around her slim shoulders. Her model like looks came from her Swedish supermodel mother, and her brains from her investment banker father. She was rich, talented, and appealing but not just because of her looks. She was the sort of girl who would smile while she learned your deepest secrets, then use them against you at the perfect time. He hated her, but loved hating her more.

She grabbed the drink from his hand, as Beckett retreated to find himself another drink.

"You're back…. I thought," Edward stammered almost, before regaining himself. "You have knack for interrupting me."

"Meh, If you've seen one consumer electronics show, you've seen them all. Still working with trophies I see? Why don't you ladies run along." Annabelle said eying the girls with a casual dislike.

"Who died and made you queen," one of the waif like models squeaked back, her hands upon her hips in a defensive posture.

"Yeah it's not like-"

"If I was to call the cops right now, they'd find out quickly that neither of you are old enough to drink those, and I'm betting what's in your cars in the parking garage wont make them to happy either. Now run along… before I yell anorexic." Annabelle said calmly, tired of playing with little girls. Laughter came from a few who heard the cutting comments.

The girls scattered, saying nothing as Edward smiled at Annabelle.

"Cold, you could have at least let me get a number or two…" He said as he watched the girls disperse.

"Your getting boring Edward, I just went through the beta. You got sloppy."

"What-"

"Half the coding isn't yours, and what is pure hackery at best, crap at worst", the fact that they worked together made her even more appealing, a beautiful programming nerd, yes he was damn lucky.

"I've invested days of my life into that OS, its good work."

"It's not secure. I've seen pieces of cheese with fewer holes, and that stink less."

"Listen, I'm still working on good security program, an add-on for a later update .In a couple of months-"

"You have a week-" the girl said as she leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss, and took him by the hand.

"What?" he said nearly shocked to laughter.

"They bumped up the opening. You'd better make that add-on, and fast. You wouldn't want it becoming front page news that your copying your work would you?

"You… you wouldn't dare." Edward said, his stomach twisting slightly at the thought.

"Not if you don't get that add-on working, Now are you coming, right now, I feel like enjoying myself."

Later that evening…

He saw it coming. It was in the distance at first, a small red light, growing in the distance like and on coming storm. Clouds of red mist and lightning flashed around him. He could feel the ground shake as it approached him. There was the numbing sense of fear, of uncertainty.

There was a knock on the door, which awoke him with a start.

He was sweating; he looked over at the naked back of Annabelle, who still lay next to him. The knock came again. Quickly he grabbed a towel and went to see what the fuss was about. He pulled on a shirt, and nearly tripped over a small ottoman.

"Alright,"

The knock came again, louder and more insistent then last time.

"Hold on…sheesh"

The light in the apartments were low, as only the stand by lights and a few displays provided an eerie orange and reddish glow to the large apartment.

He opened the door to a flood of light from the hallway. He winced and as his eyes re-focused he found himself looking into the blood shot eyes of his father.


End file.
